


Paint It Black

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Melancholy, Short, Siblings, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius doesn't want to talk about it.





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> for WRITERS:  
> ”I closed my mouth and spoke to you in a hundred silent ways.” — Rumi

Remus rushes home to find Sirius sitting on the sofa, the curtains drawn, a glass in his hand, a bottle at his feet. He already knows, then. Remus takes a deep breath.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sirius shakes his head. 

“Say, do you want a glass of this?” he asks, in a conversational tone. “I broke into the really good stuff. It seemed, you know, appropriate.” 

“Go on, then,” says Remus, joining him on the sofa. Sirius conjures a second glass, fills it with a generous amount of liquor, hands it to Remus with a flourish. 

“To my brother!” he toasts, in mock solemnity. “The idiot. May he rest in peace.” 

** 

Later, once the sun has set and they have drunk the last of the liquor, Remus gets up and draws a bath for Sirius. 

“You don't have to do this,” says Sirius, leaning against the doorway. “I'm fine, really.” 

“I know,” says Remus. “But I want to. C'mere.” 

Sirius steps into the bathroom, kisses Remus briefly on the lips, and takes his t-shirt off. There's a slightly acrid note to his usually very pleasant scent. Remus puts his arms around him and holds him tightly, despite Sirius' half-hearted protests. They hug for a long time. 

** 

“We had a toy Giant Squid,” says Sirius, bending forward to let Remus scrub his back. “When we were really small, for our bathtime. Brilliant little thing, lots of fun. I _think_ I remember my father getting it for us, but that can't be right. It must have been my aunt. Funny how it just popped up in my mind, I hadn't thought about it for at least fifteen years.” 

Remus hums, rinses the washcloth, sets it down on the rim of the bathtub, rinses Sirius' soapy back. 

“Do you want me to wash your hair for you?” 

Sirius looks up, his eyes red – but then again, they always get a bit irritated when he bathes. He smiles at Remus. There's a tangible shift in the cloudy atmosphere of the bathroom. 

“Yes, please,” he says, tilting his head back, his eyes closed. “Say, what do you want to do for dinner? I could go for Chinese.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm told that "I already wrote porn for the last silent prompt we had" is not a good enough reason not to write porn for this prompt too, so -- there *might* be a second, entirely different, attempt at fullfilling this prompt, either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Less angst, more dicks. Maybe.


End file.
